Don't Worry, Be Happy
by Liisa's
Summary: OS ; Comment réagiriez-vous si le destin vous torturait en vous prenant tous ceux que vous aimiez les uns après les autres? Moi, Isabella Swan, j'ai cherché ma rédemption en transformant radicalement la vie de la seule personne qui pour moi le méritait.


_**...**_

_**Bonsoir les gens. **_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, en ce début de semaine. **_

_**Je viens encore une fois publier un OS, parce que j'aime faire ça et que je le vis bien.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je préviens d'ores et déjà que les plus sensibles d'entre vous auront besoin d'un kit chouinage, et que pour celles qui aiment écouter les musiques proposées, ouvrez une ou deux fenêtres Youtube avec à charger les musiques** __Don't worry be happy **de**_ Bobby McFerrin**_ et _**_Be still __**de** _The Fray.

_**Sur ce , je vous laisse à votre lecture. **_

_**Tout en remerciant Nassou, Aurélie pour m'avoir lue et rassurée, ainsi que Marie et ma chérie Flo. :)**_

_**N'oubliez pas que les persos ne sont pas à moi, tout est à meilleur. Seul le contexte est signé de mon pseudo. **_

_**Hakuna Matata. ;)**_

* * *

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Je me garai sur le parking du lycée, et me tournai vers mon frère pour lui dire.

- Tu ne sors pas de la voiture, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon.

- Emmett ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi, et me regarda de ses yeux innocents.

- Tu ne sors pas de la voiture, d'accord ? Répétai-je.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'il ramenait une main à sa bouche, comme à son habitude.

- Je reviens très vite, je vais juste dire au revoir, et après on s'en va, lui dis-je.

- Emmett peut pas venir dire au revoir, lui aussi ? Questionna-t-il.

- Non, il va y avoir trop de monde. Et puis je me dépêche. Toi tu m'attends là, et tu ne touches pas à la porte, okay ?

- D'accord, Bella.

Je regardai une dernière fois le géant, avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je fermai doucement la portière, et entendis.

- Bella ?

- Oui ? Questionnai-je en rouvrant pour pouvoir entendre mon frère.

- Est-ce qu'Emmett peut écouter la musique pendant que Bella dit au revoir ?

Je fis la moue, puis cédai. Je mis le contact, et allumai le lecteur CD. Bientôt, une musique se fit entendre, _Don't worry, be happy, _de _**Bobby McFerrin**_.

- Ta préférée, souris-je. Tu ne sors pas de la voiture, je te préviens.

Il hocha la tête, et je le laissai à l'intérieur, les clefs sur le contact, sachant très bien qu'il n'y toucherait pas. Je marchai rapidement vers le lycée, et allai attendre sous le porche, devant la porte rouge. Je soupirai quelque peu en observant le temps si gris. Seabrook Island était la ville la plus colorée que je connaissais, et le mauvais temps, rarissime, annonçait toujours un gros orage. Je pressai d'avantage mon gilet gris contre mon corps, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Je posai les yeux sur ma Mustang Shelby, et regardai mon frère dans la voiture. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, n'affichait aucune expression particulière, il écoutait simplement, restant immobile. Le voir ainsi me blessait toujours quelque peu. Emmett avait toujours été si vivant, avant que tout ça ne nous arrive.

Je me rappelais avoir eu un grand frère souriant, et marrant. Un compagnon de jeu, et un frère protecteur. _Mais tout ça avait changé, désormais._ Depuis que Renée est morte, Emmett a totalement perdu les pédales. Je n'avais que six ans, et mon frère en avait huit. Il l'a vu se faire tuer, alors qu'il me cachait les yeux. J'ai réussi à surmonter le choc, alors qu'il s'est totalement renfermé sur lui-même. Il est devenu .. _éteint_. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas grandi, qu'il était resté enfant. Sa façon d'agir, et de parler, me le prouvaient. Il se protégeait de tout, et de lui-même. Il se protégeait de la vie, et des horreurs qu'il pouvait y vivre. Il était resté ce petit garçon qui avait vu sa mère se faire tirer dessus par deux gars à qui elle n'avait pas voulu laisser sa voiture.

Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de cet épisode avec ma mère. Je me rappelais juste que Maman avait dit non, et que les gars avaient fait feu au même moment qu'Emmett posait sa main sur mes yeux. Les gars avaient pris la voiture, nous laissant dans la ruelle, Emmett, Maman et moi. Mon frère m'a ordonné de partir, loin. Il m'a ordonné de rester loin de cette ruelle, et d'appeler des secours. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas ouvrir les yeux avant d'être assez éloignée de Maman. _Ce que j'ai fait. _

Emmett, lui, est resté là jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, et qu'ils annoncent la mort de Renée. Mon frère l'a vue mourir, en me préservant de ce trouble. Il n'a plus jamais été le même, après ça.

Charlie, mon père, était tout aussi dévasté que nous à cause de cette tragédie. Il a dû s'occuper de toutes les démarches, mais aussi d'Emmett, qui régressait à vue d'œil. Du jour au lendemain, il a fait des cauchemars épouvantables. Il ne parlait plus que très rarement depuis, et quand il le faisait, c'était à voix basse. Il parlait désormais de lui à la troisième personne, et ne sortait pas de sa chambre, si ce n'était pour aller dans la piscine, dans laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de nager, infatigable. Son corps s'est formé par rapport à ça. Emmett avait de très larges épaules, et des bras impressionnants. Il avait un corps de géant, de monstre de la muscul', alors qu'en fait.. Mon grand frère n'était qu'un enfant effrayé à l'idée de vivre.

Mon père s'était rapidement fatigué, à devoir s'occuper de lui. Il l'avait envoyé dans un centre spécialisé à Columbia, alors que nous habitions à New York à l'époque. Ca avait été la raison de notre dispute. J'en avais toujours voulu à mon père pour ça, malgré mon jeune âge. Il n'avait pas le droit d'éloigner mon frère, malade, loin de moi. Il avait ensuite essayé de faire un compromis, et avait envoyé mon frère chez mes grands parents, mais je ne lui ai plus beaucoup parlé, après ça. Je le haïssais de l'avoir éloigné de moi. Mes grands parents étaient très attentifs aux besoins de mon frère, ils s'étaient très bien occupés de lui, contrairement à mon père. Charlie était inspecteur à New York, et n'avait pas voulu que j'aille rejoindre mon frère. A mes seize ans, j'ai demandé à être émancipée, et il a dit non. A force de fugues et autres révoltes, il avait cédé. Ma famille était très riche, et je n'avais eu aucun mal à subvenir à mes besoins. J'habitais chez mes grands parents lors des vacances, mais j'avais un appartement à Seabrook Island, où j'allais également au lycée. J'avais voulu m'éloigner de la ville de Columbia, où mon nom était connu, et avait atterries à trois heures de route.. _Seabrook Island._

Je connaissais très bien ce petit coin de paradis, au bord de l'océan Atlantique, ma mère nous y emmenait souvent avec Emmett, lorsque nous étions petits, et mon grand-père y avait une maison, et un bateau.

Pendant deux ans, tout s'était bien passé. Mon frère allait très bien, dans sa bulle protectrice, et mon père et moi nous entendions un peu mieux, même si tout était encore maladroit entre nous. Tout allait bien jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Mon père était décédé, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Cette nouvelle m'avait démolie, compte tenu des relations que j'avais entretenues avec lui lors de ces quatre dernières années. J'avais cependant su garder les pieds sur terre, aidée inconsciemment par mon frère et son sourire perpétuel, et mes grands parents. Seulement.. Comme pour nous achever un peu plus, mes grands parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, la semaine passée. Ils étaient en route pour l'aéroport, il était convenu que je garde Emmett durant une semaine pendant que mon grand père réglait des affaires de familles à Washington. Ma grand-mère avait tenu à l'accompagner. C'était leur première pause, dans la vie d'Emmett, depuis près de dix ans. J'avais été heureuse de les voir partir, souffler un peu. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évacuer la mort de leur fils, de leur côté.

Charlie, mes grands parents.. Je les avais tous perdus en une semaine. Deux cérémonies à quelques mois d'intervalle, et pour être honnête, c'était dur de rester debout. Cependant, Emmett avait besoin de stabilité, plus que quoi que ce soit. J'avais désormais beaucoup, énormément même, d'argent, et j'avais décidé de quitter Seabrook. J'allai acheter une maison, en retrait, en Floride. Emmett aimait beaucoup le soleil, et il me serait facile de lui offrir une piscine digne de ce nom, là-bas. Je voulais m'éloigner d'ici. Seabrook Island était un lieu très accueillant, mais les gens d'ici ne l'étaient pas réellement. Surtout depuis que les « Quileutes » s'y étaient installés. Cette bande de garçon n'était pas très nette, et depuis leur arrivée, il y avait trois fois plus de délits dans les rues de notre petite ville. Il était hors de question que mon grand frère reste ici.

Les notes de piano me sortirent de mes pensées, et déjà mon corps réagissait à la douce mélodie qui se jouait derrière la porte rouge. Mon petit ami se trouvait dans cette salle, suivant son dernier cours de l'après midi, la musique. J'allais devoir lui dire au revoir, à lui aussi. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation à longue distance, et je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de rester pour lui. Bien sûr j'avais eu des sentiments pour lui, mais cette histoire devait désormais s'arrêter. J'étais là pour ça, rien d'autre. Emmett et moi reprenions la route dès que j'eus rompu avec lui, direction la Floride.

La sonnerie retentit et je sursautai, perdue dans la mélodie qui ne s'arrêtait pas malgré la fin des cours. Pour l'avoir plusieurs fois entendue, je savais qu'il restait encore quelques secondes. La porte rouge ne s'ouvrit pas, le professeur attendait toujours que le piano se soit tu, par respect. Quand les notes cessèrent petit à petit, pour s'arrêter complètement, je souris. Ce morceau avait le don de me faire me sentir légère, me pénétrant de part en part pour me laisser un peu plus heureuse. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur mon petit ami, justement. Jared s'approcha de moi avec rapidité et avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement, ses bras m'entourer avec force et ses lèvres se pressaient sans aucune douceur sur les miennes. J'émis une plainte et le repoussai.

- Arrête d'agir ainsi, lui dis-je. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.

- Mais tu m'as tellement manqué, Bells. Je te jure.. J'ai cru devenir fou ! Comment tu vas, toi ? Sourit-il.

Je m'éloignai de ses mains possessives, de son étreinte étouffante. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche pour le moment. Je relevai les yeux vers Jared, mon petit ami depuis désormais trois mois. Son sourire d'abruti pendu à ses lèvres, me faisant m'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

- Comment je vais, moi ? Relevai-je. Oh.. Ben comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre toute la famille qui lui restait.

J'aurais voulu le frapper pour sortir de telles conneries. Mon corps était alourdi par la peine, et il était si facile de transformer ce malheur que je ne pouvais vivre correctement en rage, face à celui pour lequel j'avais eu des sentiments. Le sourire de ce dernier s'effaça en se rendant compte de sa question stupide, et il essaya de s'approcher de moi.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas..

Je me reculai d'un pas, esquivant ses mains.

- C'est rien, répondis-je. Laisse tomber.

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver ou quoi que ce soit, je voulais juste partir d'ici.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Tu sembles.. bizarre.

- Jared..

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et observai ses traits inquiets.

- J-Je pars. Avec Emmett.

- Où ça ?

- En Floride.

- Oh.. Pour combien de temps ?

- Je.. On ne reviendra pas. Je pars pour de bon.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Mon frère a besoin de stabilité et je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici, il se passe trop d'trucs pas nets..

- Mais Bella..

- Il faut que je prenne soin de lui, coupai-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne le mets pas dans un centre ? Je veux dire.. Tu mets une croix sur nous ? Il y a tellement de centres, pour lui..

- Il est absolument hors de question qu'Emmett aille dans un centre. Il reste avec moi. Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste.

- Et nous ? Tu penses à nous ?

- Il n'y a plus de nous. Je suis désolée.. Mon frère a ..

- Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Tu nous oublies pour ton frère ? Mais il y a des centres..

- Il n'ira pas dans un centre ! M'énervai-je. Ecoute, je te connais depuis un an, à peine, on est ensemble depuis trois mois.. Tu feras ta vie, avec ou sans moi. Je connais mon frère depuis dix huit longues années, et lui ne pourra pas faire sa vie sans moi, désormais. Je ne le lâcherai pas, c'est tout.

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », je suis venue simplement pour te dire ça. Maintenant que c'est fait, je m'en vais.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de ce que j'appellerai désormais mon ex, et lorsque je voulu m'éloigner, je sentis ses doigts enserrer mon poignet avec force.

- Bells..

- Jared, lâche-moi.

- Mais..

- Lâche moi tu me fais mal !

- Isabella ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai de moitié pour apercevoir Edward Cullen. Celui-ci tendait l'oreille dans ma direction, son regard perdu caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- Tu as un problème ? Questionna-t-il en faisant doucement rebondir sa canne blanche d'aveugle devant lui, avançant doucement.

- Ne t'emmêle pas, Cullen ! Cracha Jared. C'est entre ma petite amie et moi.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, défendis-je Edward.

- Isabella ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Comme si tu pouvais fa.. commença Jared.

- Non, je te remercie. J'étais justement en train de faire mes adieux à Jared.

Je détachai vivement mon poignet d'entre les doigts de ce dernier, alors qu'il me regardait avec une rage non dissimulée.

- Tu ne peux pas..

- Oh si que je le peux. Laisse tomber, Jared.

- Tu t'en vas ? Questionna Edward.

Je me tournai vers mon camarade de littérature, et fis la moue devant son visage incliné vers le bas. Edward était aveugle depuis plusieurs années, déjà, il cachait son regard éteint derrière de grosses lunettes aux vitres teintées. Il avait tenu à intégrer un lycée normal, et s'en sortait mieux que la plupart d'entre nous.

- Oui, je m'en vais avec mon frère, répondis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- J'ai appris pour ta famille, dit-il doucement. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Mon cœur se pressa douloureusement.

- Moi aussi. Je.. Je dois y aller. Mon frère m'attend.

- Oh..

- Prends soin de toi, Edward, soufflai-je en passant une main sur son épaule.

Son contact m'électrisa étrangement, alors que mon cœur meurtri se réchauffait imperceptiblement à ce toucher.

- Sois heureux, ajoutai-je.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous irez bien, me dit-il.

- Nous survivrons.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- A une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Je souris à mon tour, d'un sourire qu'il ne verrait pas. Je le regardai une dernière fois, avant de m'en aller en ignorant Jared. Le lycée s'était vidé, le parking aussi. Il ne restait que quelques voitures, et quelques personnes, autour de ma Mustang. Je cherchai des yeux mon frère, les gens se trouvant devant ma voiture m'empêchant de le voir correctement. Soudain, j'entendis un coup de feu et mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Nous entendîmes un crissement de pneu, et je vis ma Shelby partir à toute vitesse. _Putain de merde._

Je me mis à courir avant même de penser à le faire, mes jambes se déplaçant d'elles mêmes jusqu'au parking. Ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang.

- Emmett ! Criai-je.

Je courus entre les gens, les poussant sans ménagement. J'en fis tomber certains, mais je n'en eus cure. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le corps se trouvant au sol, et la tache rouge qui commençait à en découler. Quand je fus en face de lui, je vis mon frère, à genou, les mains sur la poitrine alors que du sang s'échappait de ses doigts. Emmett releva la tête vers moi, et j'aperçus ses yeux pleins de larmes alors qu'il bégayait.

- Be-Bella..

- Non ! Hurlai-je.

Je me lançai à genoux à côté de lui alors qu'il tombait en arrière, haletant sous la douleur.

- Emmett, Emmett..

Les larmes coulaient déjà de mes yeux alors que je touchais le visage de mon frère, celui-ci baragouinant des phrases inintelligibles. Je compris cependant certains mots. « pas bouger voiture. » « Emmett écoutait ». « pas sortir voiture ».

- Emmett, sanglotai-je en comprenant.

Du sang se dégageait en grande quantité de son abdomen, et je pressai ma main sur la plaie bouillante.

- Qu'on appelle les secours ! Hurlai-je.

- C-Ca fait mal à Emmett.. Très mal à Emmett, dit mon frère.

- Emmett, je t'en supplie, sanglotai-je. Tout va bien s'passer, les docteurs vont arriver.

Je pressai la plaie sur son abdomen, le sang envahissant mes mains, tachant les manches de mon gilet. Mon frère avait les yeux fixés sur moi, comme tout à fait détaché de la situation.

- Pas pleurer, Bella. E-Emmett aime pas qu-quand Bella elle pleure, bégaya-t-il.

J'essuyai mes yeux pleins de larmes, reniflant sans discrétion, le sang s'étalant sur mon visage.

- Je pleure pas, je pleure pas, dis-je.

- Si tu le fais.

Sa respiration se fit hachée, et je vis du coin de l'œil la secrétaire au téléphone avec les ambulances. Les gens nous regardaient. Edward n'était pas très loin, tentant de comprendre. Jared me regardait de loin, les bras croisés. _Foutu bâtard._

- Bella, Emmett a bobo. Très très bobo.

Je mordis mes joues avec force, tentant de ne pas éclater en sanglot.

- Je suis là. Donne.. Donne à Bella la douleur.

- Non, Emmett veut pas que Bella ait m-mal à sa place.

- Mais non, j'aurais pas mal. Donne moi, ça va aller. On partage.

Alors, comme lorsque nous étions petits, Emmett attrapa ma main et la pressa avec précaution. Lorsque je me faisais mal, il me disait de serrer ses doigts et de lui donner la douleur. Ca avait toujours marché, pour moi. A travers les sourires rassurants de mon frère j'en oubliais ma peine, mais là c'était totalement différent. Il y avait du sang. Tellement de sang. _Beaucoup trop de sang. _

Un éclair apparu en même temps qu'un grondement de tonnerre se faisait entendre et je sursautai sur mon frère, la pluie se mettant à tomber soudainement.

- Un orage, Bella. Bella a peur des orages.

- Ca va aller. Garde tes forces, Emmett, les pompiers vont bientôt arriver.

- Viens. Viens.

Lorsqu'il attrapa mon bras en le tirant doucement, je n'eus pas le choix et m'allongeai à côté de lui sous la force de ses doigts. Il grimaça en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il me serra contre lui.

- Emmett est là.. Bella pas peur de l'orage. Emmett est là.

J'eus un spasme à ses paroles.

- Emmett, pleurai-je.

_Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. _

- Chuuuuut. Emmett est là, dit-il. Pas p-peur.

Il me serra contre lui en gémissant.

- Arrête, tu te fais mal .

- Emmett aime pas quand Bella elle pleure.

- Je pleure pas, mentis-je.

- M-Menteuse.

Je pressai mon frère contre moi, à même le bitume. Le sang coulait entre nous deux, alors que mon frère tentait de garder une respiration convenable. Les minutes passèrent, mon frère silencieux contre moi, me serrant toujours contre son corps meurtri. Je sentais son cœur battre avec difficulté contre le mien, et mes sanglots redoublaient à cette constatation. _Les secours, par pitié, les secours. _Des gens étaient autour de nous, mais je ne voyais personne. Personne à part mon frère qui luttait pour rester en vie. J'avais le nez niché dans son cou, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler tellement mon cœur semblait se déchirer. _Pas Emmett.. Pas mon frère.. Il est si innocent. _

- B-Bella.. Tu penses.. Tu penses qu'Emmett va mourir ? Entendis-je.

Je pleurai davantage en entendant ceci.

- Non, non Emmett.. Tu vas pas mourir. Tu vas pas mourir. Tout va bien aller.

- Mais ça fait mal.. Et il fait froid.

Je le serrai davantage contre moi.

- Je vais te réchauffer.

La pluie tombait à torrent sur nous, nous étions trempés depuis longtemps. Le sang se diluait avec l'eau de pluie sur le bitume, alors que je ne voyais toujours pas les secours arrivaient.

- Tu.. Tu penses qu'on peut voler, quand on est mort ? Questionna mon frère.

- J-Je sais pas. Mais tu vas pas mourir.. Tu vas rester avec moi.

- Emmett aimerait savoir voler. Tu penses que Maman elle vole, dans le ciel ? Avec Papa et Mamie ?

Je mordis ma lèvre.

- Je sais pas, Em. J'espère que oui. Papa voulait voler aussi.

- Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien qu'Emmett vole avec eux.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils le voudront, pleurai-je.

- Bella pas pleurer.. Emmett aime tellement pas ça..

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer contre moi, et je pleurai librement contre lui. Il était en train de trembler, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous comme ça ? _Une éternité, j'ai l'impression_. Et je ne voyais toujours pas les secours. Emmett garda le silence en caressant mes cheveux dans un geste infiniment doux. Au bout ce qui me semblait être des heures, j'entendis.

- Isabella ?

Je sortis la tête du cou de mon frère pour le regarder. S-Sa voix.. Elle était différente. Quand je croisais ses yeux, je fus choquée de voir une telle lueur de lucidité dans ceux-ci.

- Emmett ?

- Oh Bella.. Je suis tellement désolé.

Mon cœur se brisa en comprenant qu'il était conscient. Il parlait à la première personne pour la première fois depuis douze ans. Ses deux prunelles grises plus lucides, et conscientes que jamais.

- Emmett, pleurai-je. C'est toi ?

- Je suis désolé, mon Cœur. Tellement désolé. Je veux pas te laisser comme ça.

- Mais tu vas pas me laisser, sanglotai-je. Tu vas bien aller. Très bien aller. On va aller en Floride et je vais t'acheter une belle piscine.. Tu pourras y nager. Tout le temps. On nagera ensemble..

- Oh Bella..

Mon frère me serra contre lui avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, ses dents serrées malgré la douleur.

- Bella.. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonnée pendant toutes ces années. Et de le faire encore aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu le fais pas, pleurai-je.

A ce moment précis, j'essayais plus de me convaincre moi que lui, et nous le savions tous les deux.

- Ferme les yeux, Bella. Promets moi que tu vas fermer les yeux.. Jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, tu vas rester là, et tu vas fermer les yeux..

- Emmett, plaidai-je, comprenant très bien là où il voulait en venir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, et je savais très bien comment ça s'était terminé la première fois.

- Promets le moi, Bella. Ferme tes yeux..

-N-Non..

- S'il te plaît.. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas le faire. Promets-moi que tu ne les ouvriras pas.

- Emmett..

Il prit mon visage en coupe, et embrassa chacune de mes paupières avec douceur.

- Je t'en supplie, chuchota-t-il.

Alors, j'abdiquai.

- Je vais les garder fermer.. Je-Je te le promets.

- Merci.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front avec douceur, et alors qu'il me reprenait tout contre lui.

- Je veux pas que t'attrape froid, chuchota-t-il en me serrant tout contre son cœur.

Son cœur qui ne plus battait en rythme, maladroit et meurtri.

- Je t'aime tellement, ma Chérie, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Je t'aimais déjà dans le ventre de Maman, et sois sûre que je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es celle que j'ai le plus aimée, dans ma vie. Je t'ai aimé de toutes mes forces, et de tout mon être, même si je ne te le disais pas.. N'en doute jamais.

Je pleurai dans les bras de mon frère. Il me faisait ses adieux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Emmett. Je t'ai toujours aimé plus que quiconque.. Je veux pas que tu me quittes. Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi. T'es tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Je sais.. Bon sang, je sais.. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien aller.. Je ne te lâcherai jamais.. Ne t'inquiètes pas..

Il embrassa mes cheveux, ses pouces balayant les larmes sur mes joues alors qu'il m'observait ardemment. Alors, tout doucement, je l'entendis murmurer ces paroles qu'il aimait tant. C'était la musique qu'il m'avait demandé de mettre, celle de _**Bobby McFerrin**_.

-_Here is a little song I wrote__.. __You might want to sing it note for note__.. __Don't worry be happy__.. __In every life we have some trouble..__When you worry you make it double..__Don't worry, be happy..  
_

Mon frère sourit contre ma joue, et recommença à chantonner le même air.  
-_Here is a little song I wrote__.. __You might want to sing it note for note__.. __Don't worry be happy__.. __In every life we have some trouble..__When you worry you make it double..__Don't worry, be happy.. _ _Here is a little song I wrote__.. __You might want to sing it note for note__.. __Don't worry be happy__.. __In every life we have some trouble..__When you worry you make it double..__Don't worry, be happy.. Here is a little song I wrote__.. __You might want to sing it note for note__.. __Don't worry be happy__.. __In every life we have some trouble..__When you worry you make it double..__Don't worry, be happy..__Here is a little song I wrote__.. __You might want to sing it note for note__.. __Don't worry be happy__.. __In every.. _

Doucement, petit à petit, sa voix s'éteignit. Son cœur s'affola contre ma poitrine, avant de battre lentement, jusqu'à ne plus battre du tout. Je resserrai mes bras sur mon frère, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps en comprenant qu'il venait de me quitter.

- Emmett, gémis-je. Emmett..

Je fus prise de spasme alors que je m'accrochais toujours à lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la sirène des pompiers s'éveillait au loin. Mes larmes redoublèrent, car, au fond de moi, je savais que plus rien n'était réparable, désormais. Je venais de perdre tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. _Je venais de perdre mon frère._ Je fermai les paupières plus fortement encore, les larmes s'échappant toujours de mes yeux. La pluie battait nos corps avec violence, s'écrasant autour de nous sur le sol tâché de rouge. Emportant le sang au loin. _Emportant mon frère, au loin._

[…]

Je croyais avoir connu la douleur, réellement. D'abord avec l'absence de ma mère, puis la mort de mon père, la disparition de mes grands parents. Mais tout ça me semblait si léger, désormais.

Chaque fois que mon cœur acceptait de battre, je sentais cette douleur. Affreuse. Dévastatrice. Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire à quel point j'avais mal. A quel point la perte de mon frère me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être qu'une masse endolorie, meurtrie. Les larmes ne voulaient même plus couler de mes yeux, mes muscles étaient tous courbaturés par cette peine qui me faisait me tendre à longueur de journée. Cela faisait une semaine. Sept jours. J'avais sérieusement cru à la fin du monde, devant une telle douleur. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible de souffrir à ce point. _Et pourtant.. _

J'étais là, sur cette falaise, devant ce couché de soleil, avec l'urne qui contenait désormais mon frère entre les mains.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, les secours n'avaient rien pu faire pour Emmett. Celui-ci ne s'était pas réanimé, et ses dernières paroles trainaient inlassablement dans ma tête, me hantant depuis sept jours. Sa prise de conscience avait été sans doute la chose qui me touchait le plus. Il avait été celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être, l'espace d'un instant. Juste assez longtemps pour m'assurer qu'il m'aimait, et pour me faire promettre de fermer les yeux. Ce que j'avais fait. J'avais gardé les yeux clos jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, et c'était un ambulancier qui avait dû me séparer du corps sans vie de mon frère. Je n'avais pas accepté de le laisser me filer entre les doigts. _Il était tout ce qu'il me restait, tout ce que j'avais toujours réellement eu. _L'amour que mon frère m'avait donné avait été inconditionnel, tout au long de ma vie. Il était ce repère indestructible, infaillible. Celui sur lequel je pouvais toujours compter malgré son innocence, malgré sa propre fragilité. _Et aujourd'hui, je l'avais perdu. _Et tout ça c'était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu dire au revoir à Jared.. Si je ne lui avais pas dit de rester dans la voiture.. Si j'avais été plus rapide.. Si je ne l'avais pas laissé seul.. Beaucoup de possibilités, pour une seule réalité. _Affreuse réalité._

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et je me tournai légèrement vers Edward Cullen.

- Ca va aller ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, je.. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, soufflai-je.

Ma voix avait été rendue rauque par la douleur. Je n'avais cessé de pleurer depuis sept jours, et bien que mes sanglots aient cessés aujourd'hui, je sentais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que je me morfonde de nouveau.

- Je suis là, assura doucement Edward.

_Et c'était vrai. _Edward avait été le seul à rester, même après l'arrivée des secours. Lorsque j'étais montée dans l'ambulance, il n'était pas très loin. Quand j'étais assise à même le sol de l'hôpital, mon frère se trouvant désormais à la morgue alors que les policiers m'avaient interrogée, j'avais senti quelqu'un. Lorsque j'avais relevé la tête, les joues inondée de larmes alors que j'étais toute recroquevillée sur moi-même, j'avais vu Edward. Assis à côté de moi, sa canne un peu plus loin, silencieux.

- Qu'est ce que.. ? Avais-je commencé.

Mais ma voix s'était perdue dans un sanglot, et j'avais vu mon camarade grimacer à ma gauche. Il avait alors tendu le bras vers moi, et m'avait attirée à lui, me tenant contre son torse avec douceur. Ses mains étaient parties dans mes cheveux dans un geste lent et timide, et il avait caressé ses derniers en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- Chuuut. Laisse.. Ne parle pas. Je-Je suis là, avait-il chuchoté à mon oreille.

Alors, dans le couloir de l'hôpital, dans les bras d'Edward Cullen, je m'étais mise à pleurer ma perte. Et mon camarade était resté tout près de moi, me maintenant contre lui dans une tentative de réconfort, sans raison.

Encore aujourd'hui, il était le seul à être présent. Il m'avait épaulée tant bien que mal lorsque j'avais fait mes derniers adieux à mon frère, et il m'avait suivi sur la falaise sur laquelle je me trouvais actuellement.

Je regardai l'urne que je tenais entre les mains. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, au-delà du fait qu'elle contenait les cendres de mon frère. Emmett et moi n'avions évidemment jamais eu de conversation à propos de funérailles quelconques, et encore moins des nôtres. Mais mon frère avait toujours rêvé de voler, alors..

J'ouvris l'urne, laissant tomber le couvercle en grès à même le sol, respirant profondément. Edward enleva la main qu'il avait posée sur mon épaule, alors que mes yeux se baissaient sur les cendres de mon frère. Une de ces phrases religieuses auxquelles je n'avais jamais prêté attention me revint à l'esprit. _Souviens-toi que tu es né poussière et que tu redeviendras poussière. _

Ma gorge se serra douloureusement et des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, tombant dans l'urne de mon frère. Je me ressaisis, le vent chaud passant dans mes cheveux, caressant ma peau avec une douceur infinie. Je souris doucement en pensant à Emmett. Lentement alors, je relevai les bras vers le bord de la falaise, et renversai l'urne, petit à petit. Les cendres s'en allèrent, emportées par le vent, tandis que des larmes roulaient toujours sur mes joues. L'urne se vida au bout de quelques secondes, faisant s'envoler tout ce qu'il me restait de mon frère. Je souris de nouveau en pensant à ça.

- Tu voles, maintenant, murmurai-je.

Je laissai tomber l'urne de la falaise, lâchant ma prise autour du pot en gré, lâchant prise sur tout ce qu'il me restait. Le pot s'effaça dans l'océan Atlantique, soixante mètres plus bas, et je poussai du pied le couvercle afin qu'il disparaisse lui aussi. Je me reculai d'un pas, et Edward en fit de même en me sentant approcher. Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi, visiblement attentif au fait de me laisser mon espace. Pourtant, à cet instant, je ne voulais pas de ça. _J'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelqu'un._ Timidement, j'attrapai les doigts de mon camarade, et celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi. Son regard inerte caché derrière ses lunettes noires, je vis cependant ses traits s'attendrirent, bien qu'ils ne se fassent pas moins soucieux. Sa main se referma autour de la mienne, me tenant fermement. Me maintenant en place, les pieds sur terre. Me maintenant debout alors qu'à cet instant, je voulais juste tomber à genoux face à toute la douleur qui s'était posée sur mes épaules.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, main dans la main. Je savais juste qu'à force, nous nous étions retrouvés assis, côte à côte dans l'herbe. Et puis nous nous étions retrouvés tout près l'un de l'autre. Edward touchant mon bras du sien, alors que ma jambe droite était collée à la sienne. Mon camarade parlait de ses souvenirs d'enfance, des souvenirs que nous avions en commun, et, étrangement, la peine s'allégeait au fil de ses paroles et de ses sourires nostalgiques. Il m'était facile de me rappeler de ces jours ensoleillés qu'Edward et moi avions vécu côté à côté sur la plage près du vieux port. Lorsque mon grand père venait s'occuper de son bateau, je jouais avec Edward qui habitait juste au bord de la plage. Je me souvenais très bien de ces jours que je qualifiais aujourd'hui d'heureux.

- Je me rappelle la fois où tu es tombée entre le rocher et le vieux pont. Ton pied était resté coincé..

- Oh oui ! Me rappelai-je. Heureusement que tu étais avec moi, ce jour là. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à me décoincer toute seule.

- Je suis sûr que si, sourit Edward.

Je souris en retour, bien qu'il ne voie pas réellement mon faciès. J'essuyai les larmes qui stagnaient sur mes joues. Je ne pleurais plus, désormais, mon cœur s'était allégé au fil de notre conversation.

- Comment va Rosalie ? M'enquis-je d'un air innocent.

- Très bien. Elle a été mise dans le service qu'elle voulait, elle travaille maintenant avec Carlisle Masen.

- Oh, je connais ce docteur ! C'est lui qui a plâtré ma cheville, mon genou et mon poignet, dans mon enfance. Il est super gentil !

Edward s'arrêta de bouger une seconde, considérant mes paroles, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? Interrogeai-je. J'ai dit quelque chose ?

Mon camarade continuait de rire devant moi, m'arrachant un sourire niais.

- Tu as toujours été si maladroite, Bella.

- J'espérais que tu ne te rappelles pas de cette partie.

- Dommage pour toi, je me rappelle de tout.

- Tout ?

- _Absolument _tout_._

Mon sourire se figea quelque peu. Edward, à cette époque, était encore voyant. Je me souviens de ses deux prunelles vertes impressionnantes. Un vert émeraude qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de revoir. Edward avait perdu la vue à ses douze ans, après avoir reçu un jet d'acide dans les yeux. Il était avec son père, celui-ci en train de bidouiller le moteur de son bateau à cause d'une panne, et avait percé un tuyau par inadvertance. Un tuyau contenant de l'acide, qui s'était projeté dans les yeux d'Edward avant que personne n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Le père d'Edward avait tout de suite emmené son fils à l'hôpital, et mon camarade s'était fait hospitalisé pour ça. La cornée de ses yeux avaient été très endommagée, et s'il y avait d'abord eu de l'espoir pour qu'il retrouve la vue après quelques semaines de traitement, tout ça été tombé à l'eau lorsque les médecins avaient compris que sa cornée était tout à fait brûlée. Edward était devenu aveugle. L'opacité de ses cornées rétiniennes ne lui permettait plus de voir quoi que ce soit. Après ça, Rosalie s'était occupée de son petit frère plus que de raison, et Edward avait été envoyé dans un centre spécialisé pour les aveugles, à Denver. Rosalie l'avait accompagné, et avait même fini son école d'infirmière là-bas. Le père d'Edward, quant à lui, n'avait pas supporté d'avoir mis son fils dans un tel état. Il s'était désigné comme seul coupable, et s'était donné la mort une fois ses enfants installés en Californie. Les deux Cullen n'étaient de retour à Seabrook que depuis un an ou deux, et Edward avait insisté pour réintégrer le lycée en temps qu'élève normal. Et, étonnamment, il se débrouillait parfaitement bien tout seul.

- Tu sais, commençai-je, je voulais te dire que.. Que je suis désolée, pour ne pas avoir été là. Lorsque tu as perdu la vue, nous avons perdu contact et..

- J'étais à Denver.

- Mais ça n'empêche que j'aurais pu t'écrire.

- Je n'aurais pas vu tes lettres, sourit doucement Edward.

Je rougis en comprenant ma bêtise, bafouillant.

- N-Non, ma.. mais je veux dire..

- Hey.. C'est rien. Rougis pas, Bella.

- Comment tu sais que.. ?

- Je n'ai rien oublié, je te dis. Et surtout pas quelque chose venant de toi.

Sa phrase eut le don de me laisser sans voix. _Que voulait-il dire par là ? _

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton visage, murmura Edward. Que je n'ai vu le visage de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne vois vraiment plus rien ?

- Presque plus, non. Tout n'est plus qu'ombre floue.

- Ca doit être horrible..

- Ce n'est pas ça, le pire. Le pire, c'est de me rappeler ce que c'était.. de voir. Tu sais.. Me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai vu, mais que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- Tu avais douze ans, Edward, bien sûr que tu n'appréciais pas.

- Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche que je regrette ça aujourd'hui. Ne pas avoir su profiter de ma vue. Quand je sens le soleil sur ma peau, comme maintenant, que j'imagine l'horizon, entre ciel et océan.. Mais que je ne vois rien. Ca, ça fait mal. J'aimerai revoir le visage de ma sœur.. Elle est tellement présente pour moi, j'aimerai juste.. Juste une fois, la regarder dans les yeux et la remercier, tu sais.

J'attrapai la main d'Edward, serrant ses doigts des miens dans une tentative de réconfort. Il est vrai que Rosalie était des plus présentes, pour lui. Agée de 27 ans, celle-ci n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se pencher sur sa propre vie. Entre son travail et son frère, elle ne se donnait pas le temps de penser à elle. Ce qui était déconcertant pour la gente masculine des alentours, car Rosalie Cullen était la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés par le soleil tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules halées, alors que son sourire était toujours en place sur ses lèvres, sublimant ses très fins et délicats.

Je sentis Edward prendre doucement prise sur mes doigts, alors qu'il balayait ses dernières paroles par une simple phrase.

- Mais je suis tout de même heureux. Ca aurait pu être pire.

- Le verre à moitié plein, hein ?

- Toujours.

- J'aimerai voir les choses de la même manière que toi, soufflai-je.

- Etant donné que je ne vois presque rien, je propose que tu fermes les yeux, sourit-il.

- Ooh, oh pardon, je voulais pas.. Enfin pas..

- C'est rien, te prends pas la tête avec ça. J'ai saisi.

J'eus un petit sourire embarrassé, et mon camarade dit.

- Allez, ferme les yeux. On sera à égalité.

- Comment tu sais que je ne les ferme pas déjà, là ?

- Parce que je sais tout.

Je ris légèrement, et le sourire de mon camarade s'agrandit quelque peu. Il lâcha mes doigts et se mit à genou face à moi. Je me mis en tailleur, bien qu'il soit toujours plus grand que moi positionné ainsi. Mes yeux étaient à la hauteur de son torse. Je remarquai qu'Edward était finement musclé, sous son t-shirt foncé. Ses pectoraux semblaient être parfaitement dessinés, et ses épaules étaient larges. Ses avant bras découverts étaient bronzés, et musclés. Edward Cullen n'était pas bodybuildé, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était fort.

- Tu me fais confiance, Bella ? Entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers mon camarade, sortant de ma contemplation pour observer son visage. Toujours cachés de ses lunettes, ses yeux semblaient s'être fixés sur un point à l'horizon. Un point qu'il ne voyait pas.

- O-Oui. Oui je te fais confiance, répondis-je.

Et c'était étonnamment vrai. J'avais confiance en lui. Depuis que je connaissais Edward, il n'avait jamais fait ou entreprit de faire quelque chose visant à me blesser. Au contraire, il avait toujours été le premier à me faire sourire, qu'importe le moment et la situation. _Encore aujourd'hui. _

- Bien, reprit Edward.

Il semblait étrangement tendu, et ça m'intriguait.

- Dans ce cas, continua-t-il, ferme les yeux. S'il te plaît.

Je fronçai les sourcils, prête à demander pourquoi, lorsqu'il me devança en affirmant.

- N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te balancer de la falaise.

Je souris malgré moi. Cette idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, mais je devais avouer que je n'aurais pas été contre. Ma conscience claqua à cette pensée étrangement sombre, et je l'ignorai, fermant les yeux à la place.

- Voilà, répondis-je.

- Tu ne les ouvre pas, hein ?

- Non, souris-je.

- Bien..

Je l'entendis se frotter les mains, et j'attendis qu'il bouge. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, me mettant moi-même à l'épreuve. _Une minute dans la peau d'Edward Cullen._ J'essayai d'aiguiser mes quatre autres sens, attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. J'avais les mains posées sur les jambes, alors que le vent balayait délicatement mon visage désormais sec de toute larme. Je sentais toujours Edward, devant moi. Je l'entendis bouger, lentement, et avant que je ne me pose plus de questions, ses doigts effleurèrent mon visage. Ma respiration se coupa à son contact, tandis qu'un frisson parcourait la peau de mes bras.

Edward prit mon visage en coupe délicatement, et ses doigts tracèrent la ligne de ma mâchoire. De dessous mon oreille à mon menton, pour retourner vers mon autre oreille. Ses pouces balayèrent mes joues avec une douceur sans pareille, les paumes de ses mains effleurant mon visage sans réellement le faire. Je sentis mon camarade s'asseoir, probablement sur ses propres talons, il devait être à ma hauteur. Edward redessina la courbe de mon nez de son index, avant que celui-ci ne se balade sur mes cernes. Ses pouces passèrent sur mes sourcils, pour finalement s'attarder au milieu de ceux-ci. Son touché était léger, prudent.

J'avais l'impression qu'il caressait ma peau avec la précaution de quelqu'un qui aurait tenté de passer son doigt sur une bulle, sans la faire éclater. Il était doux, et plus que ça encore.

Ses doigts tracèrent mon front, et je l'entendis respirer. Edward Cullen respirait de la même manière que moi présentement, alors que j'avais peur d'inspirer trop fortement, lui aussi avait peur de briser le moment présent, qui semblait si fragile.

Son pouce passa sur mes paupières, et je devinai un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Les doigts de mon camarade repassèrent sur mon nez, caressant celui-ci avec légèreté, pour finalement tomber sur mes lèvres. Je me tendis à ce contact, et je sentis Edward se rapprocher quelque peu. Son pouce chaud caressa mes lèvres, redessinant celles-ci avec lenteur.

J'ouvris les yeux prudemment, effrayée par je ne sais quoi. Mon cœur battait la chamade pendant qu'Edward tracer chaque courbe de ma bouche de son pouce. Personne ne m'avait jamais touchée de cette manière. Pas avec cette délicatesse. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward agissait si doucement pour se donner le temps d'appréhender ses réactions, pour se donner le temps de respecter ma peau.

J'observer le visage de mon camarade, il était juste en face du mien désormais. Je pouvais apercevoir le léger froncement de ses sourcils sous ses lunettes sombres. Il détacha ses doigts de ma bouche et j'eus presque une sensation de manque. Je fermai les yeux précipitamment, pour ne pas me faire attraper. Je n'étais pas bien sûre en ce qui concernait son incapacité à savoir si j'avais les yeux ouverts ou non.

- Tu n'as pas changée, murmura Edward. Tu es toujours.. Toujours si belle.

Je rougis à ses mots, et je sentis l'index d'Edward caressait ma joue avec lenteur.

- La chaleur de tes joues ne me fait que plus ressentir le manque de te voir rougir.

Je souris malgré moi. Depuis que j'étais toute petite, j'étais connue pour devenir rouge pivoine à tout bout de champ. Je décidai de bouger un peu, faisant s'asseoir correctement Edward alors que je me mettais à genoux face à lui.

- C'est à mon tour, décrétai-je.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Ne bouge pas, prévins-je.

- L'immobilité même.

Un énième sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, et à mon tour je frottai mes mains, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. J'ouvris les yeux, désirant réellement associer le touché de sa peau à la vue de chaque parcelle de celle-ci. Je m'approchai de l'homme en face de moi, et, lentement, posai mes mains sur ses joues. Elles étaient si douces. Mes deux pouces balayèrent les pommettes de mon camarade dans une caresse délicate, avant que je ne décolle mes paumes de son visage, dirigeant mon doigt un peu plus bas. De mon index, je caressai l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Carrée et puissante, celle-ci me donnait envie de la caresser du bout de mon nez, du bout des lèvres. Je repoussai toutes questions voulant s'inviter dans mon esprit, me contentant de passer mon doigt sur son menton parfaitement sculpté et remontai vers son oreille droite. Il sourit légèrement à mon geste, et j'eus envie de caresser son sourire. Mais je ne le fis pas. Pas tout de suite. Je traçai son oreille, et rencontrai la branche des lunettes qu'il portait. J'observai mon camarade, avant de glisser mes doigts de chaque côté de son visage et d'enlever les lunettes de sur son nez. Edward ferma vivement les yeux, attrapant mon poignet en parallèle.

- Bella.. Je.. Je ne préfère pas, haleta-t-il.

C'était comme s'il avait peur. Peur de les enlever. D'enlever les vitres qui cachaient ses yeux.

Edward était totalement effrayé, en face de moi, et ça me brisa le cœur.

- S'il te plaît, chuchotai-je.

- Je ne..

- Fais-moi confiance.

J'avais soufflé ceci avec espoir, je voulais vraiment qu'il me fasse confiance. Je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Pas à lui. Il avait toujours été là, il était le seul à avoir toujours été là. _Qui étais-je, pour le blesser ? _

Je sentis ses doigts lâchaient leur prise sur mon poignet, pour finalement tomber mollement sur ses jambes. Je caressai sa joue d'un geste tendre.

- Merci.

Il n'ajouta rien, et je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'enlever ses lunettes. Je repliai consciencieusement ces dernières, et les plaçai sur l'herbe un peu plus loin. Edward avait les yeux fermés, et je ne lui demandai pas de les ouvrir pour le moment. Mes doigts reprirent lentement place sur son visage désormais totalement mis à nu, et sa peau réchauffa mes doigts. Je traçai son nez fin et droit, caressant ses sourcils du bout des pouces, pour finalement passer sur ses paupières closes. Edward avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais pas de manière paisible. Non, ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'une légère grimace s'associait à cela. Je souris légèrement, caressant de nouveau sa joue avec tendresse, voulant le réconforter plus qu'autre chose. Je me rapprochai de lui, ma main glissant jusque vers le bas de son visage. Prudemment, retenant mon souffle pour une raison qu'il m'était difficile de comprendre, mon index frôla sa lèvre inférieure. Edward s'arrêta de respirer lui aussi. _Le sentait-il également ?_ Je traçai sa lèvre charnue, de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite. Mon doigt se promena ensuite sur la partie supérieure de sa bouche, admirant l'arc de cupidon qui dessinait le haut de son sourire. Mon index s'attarda sur sa bouche, et, sans y réfléchir, je m'approchai davantage. Je fis disparaître mon doigt, ma main remontant sur le visage de mon camarade alors que je caressai sa joue une énième fois. N'écoutant que mon cœur, je fermai les yeux, et pressai les lèvres d'Edward des miennes. J'en eus le souffle coupé, au même titre que mon camarade. Celui-ci se figea et je m'éloignai de lui, confuse.

- Ouvre les yeux, murmurai-je.

- Isabella, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, assura Edward dans un chuchotis effrayé.

- N'aies pas peur, dis-je en caressant son visage. Je n'irai nulle part.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ton départ. J'ai peur de ton dégoût.

- Tu ne m'inspires pas le dégoût.

- Parce que tu n'as pas vu mes yeux.

- Et toi non plus tu ne les as pas vus, alors permets moi de te réitérer ma demande. Ouvre tes yeux.

- Comme tu voudras..

Doucement, plaçant sa main sur la mienne encore posée sur sa joue, Edward Cullen ouvrit les yeux. Mon cœur loupa un battement en apercevant ses pupilles. Je pris pleinement conscience de sa cécité en voyant ses deux cornées étrangement blanchies. Totalement opaques. On pouvait voir sous ces deux cercles laiteux ses deux prunelles d'antan. Vertes jades, désormais blanchies par la cécité. J'eus mal au cœur pour mon camarade, ses yeux désormais dénudés de toutes paires de lunettes, il était facile d'observer à quel point il était aveugle. Cependant, si ses cornées abîmées avaient enlevé la beauté aux prunelles si étrangement colorées d'Edward Cullen, elles n'enlevaient rien à la splendeur de ses traits, rien à la magnificence de son visage.

- Tu es tellement beau, soufflai-je.

Edward ne sembla pas me croire, et referma les yeux sur moi.

- Je le pense, affirmai-je. Tu es réellement très beau.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de me remonter le moral de cette façon.

- Edward..

Sans me contenir davantage, je l'embrassai de nouveau. Ce fut léger. Un simple baiser. Une simple caresse qui eut le don de me faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Je le pense vraiment, répétai-je sans me laisser le temps de me questionner sur mes actes. Et tu es celui qui remonte le moral à l'autre, ici.

Edward était désormais silencieux. Sa main était toujours sur la mienne lorsque j'abaissai celle-ci, laissant mes doigts se poser sur son torse, baissant la tête. Les doigts d'Edward lâchèrent les miens, et mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Je l'avais embrassé et il me rejeté, tout simplement pas intéressé. Je ne l'intéressais pas. _Qui le lui reprocherait ? _J'étais loin d'être extraordinaire. La banalité même. Je n'étais pas plus intelligente que les autres, ni même plus drôle. Je n'étais pas la plus belle, pas celle qui avait le plus gros sourire. Et en plus, désormais, j'étais totalement brisée. _Oui, personne ne le lui reprocherait. _

Les doigts d'Edward se placèrent sous mon visage, me faisant relever la tête vers lui alors qu'il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se concentrait pour me voir à travers l'opacité de ses cornées rétiniennes. Je souris tristement, une larme roulant sur ma joue en écho à la douleur qui tordait sournoisement mes entrailles. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas observer le rejet sur les traits de mon camarade. Il était là depuis la semaine dernière, m'aidant plus que quiconque. Je ne voulais pas le faire se sentir mal, et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne maintenant. Cependant, Edward agrippa un peu plus fermement mon visage, toujours avec douceur, et bientôt, je sentis ses lèvres se presser sur les miennes, faisant sursauter mon cœur. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait alors que ses lèvres mouvaient contre les miennes. Je mis une seconde à répondre à son baiser, prise au dépourvue. _Il ne me rejetait pas ?_

J'osai passer ma main libre dans ses cheveux, emmêlant mes doigts dans ceux-ci alors que les lèvres d'Edward se faisaient plus demandeuses. Il se détacha une seconde de moi, juste pour attraper ma taille et de m'attirer contre lui. Je crochetai sa nuque pendant que sa langue quémander l'entrée à ma bouche. Je le laissai faire avec plaisir et sa langue investit ma cavité buccale, bataillant contre la mienne. Je souris contre ses lèvres alors qu'il me pressait davantage contre lui. Je n'eus plus aucun doute sur sa force, il était clair qu'Edward était puissant. Nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, et ma main se plaça sur le visage d'Edward. Je pressai une énième fois mes lèvres des siennes dans un baiser léger, et Edward m'attrapa plus étroitement pour me ré-embrasser. Sa bouche dévia sur mon cou et je m'accrochai à ses cheveux sous la douce sensation. Ses lèvres chaudes dessinèrent chaque courbe, alors qu'il m'attirait sur ses jambes. Je m'assis à la califourchon sur ses cuisses croisées en tailleur, ses bras autour de moi. Il releva la tête et ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne. Edward me souleva, sa main posée dans le bas de mon dos pour me maintenir contre son corps, et me déposa allongée sur l'herbe moelleuse. Sa bouche ne quitta pas la mienne et mes doigts ne décrochèrent pas ses cheveux.

Nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre haleine, mon cœur ayant du mal à suivre le rythme face à toutes les sensations que mon camarade me procurait. Lorsqu'Edward se détacha de moi, je pris son visage en coupe, désirant le regarder dans les yeux malgré l'état de ceux-ci. Il me fixa sans réellement le savoir, sa bouche rougit par nos baisers. Je souris contre lui, et la main d'Edward caressa mes lèvres, avant de sourire lui aussi. Pendant un instant, tout fut doux, insouciant, je pouvais même dire qu'un certain bonheur réchauffa mon cœur laissé meurtri. Je ne pensais plus, je ne souffrais plus. Il n'y avait qu'Edward. Lui, et seulement lui. Je le ré-embrassai à cette constatation, appréciant la sensation d'étrange bonheur au creux de mon ventre, et Edward caressa mes cheveux en répondant à mon baiser. Mes mains se déplacèrent sur son dos que je sentais musclé, alors qu'il me surplombait toujours. Nos baisers se firent plus passionnés, moins espacés, beaucoup plus avides. Les mains d'Edward se déplacèrent sur ma taille alors qu'il me maintenant toujours collée à lui.

Je glissai mes doigts sous son t-shirt, rentrant en contact avec la peau de son abdomen et Edward s'arrêta de respirer, sondant mon visage de ses yeux morts. Je retins mon souffle également, appréhendant sa réaction. Il fronça les sourcils, en grand dilemme avec lui-même. Je connaissais assez Edward pour savoir qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas interpréter comme il se devait mes intentions. Or, à cet instant précis, je savais qu'il les interprétait parfaitement. Doucement, je le faisais se relever, et lui enlevai son t-shirt, dévoilant son corps que j'avais bien jugé. Edward Cullen était finement musclé, pas bodybuildé, mais très bien taillé. Je me sentis rougir en éloignant son vêtement, et Edward chercha ma main. Il crocheta mes doigts, et éleva ma main au niveau de son cœur, sur sa peau lisse. Je sentis celui-ci battre sous mon toucher, affolé et pourtant si apaisant.

Sans réfléchir, j'enlevai ma veste et mon débardeur, les jetant au loin. Je pris une grande inspiration et osai faire bouger nos mains de sa poitrine à la mienne. De sa peau à ma peau. De son cœur au mien. Je le sentis se tendre légèrement alors qu'il entrait en contact avec ma peau uniquement recouverte de mon soutien gorge. Il sentit cependant mon cœur battre vivement sous ses doigts, en réponse au sien, et ça le fit sourire. Je m'approchai d'Edward, et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Doucement, ses doigts cherchèrent mon visage, son index relevant mon menton alors qu'il me surplombait de plusieurs centimètres. Je crochetai son regard sans vie, et je le vis sourire de cette manière asymétrique qui lui allait si bien. Juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Je sentis son corps se pressait contre le mien, et je sus qu'il ne me lâcherait plus pour le moment. Qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. _Qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas._ Edward me fit m'allonger dans l'herbe, son corps sur le mien, pressant sa peau contre la mienne sans pour autant peser sur moi. A bout de souffle, nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre et il partit à la découverte de mon cou, osant aller plus loin cette fois. Je frémis en sentant sa bouche échouer sur mes clavicules, embrassant sans réellement le faire, caressant ma peau du bout de ses lèvres. J'enserrai ses cheveux, m'accrochant à lui plus que nécessaire.

Les doigts d'Edward cajolèrent la peau dénudée de ma taille, s'aventurant ensuite vers le Nord, passant avec une légèreté presque irréelle sur mon ventre noué d'appréhension. Ses doigts se heurtèrent au tissu de mon soutien gorge, et je me soulevai un peu pour l'inciter à faire disparaître cette barrière vestimentaire. Après un instant d'hésitation, Edward suivit l'élastique de mon vêtement, se retrouvant rapidement dans mon dos. Il évalua du bout des doigts les agrafes de mon soutif, puis détacha celui-ci avec aisance, sa bouche sur la mienne. Je souris contre ses lèvres alors qu'il m'aidait à retirer ce qui lui cachait ma poitrine. Une fois mise à demi nue, j'attendis la honte, la timidité. _Mais rien de tout ça ne se fit sentir._ Mon estomac était noué d'une certaine anxiété, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, ça me donnait juste envie d'aller plus loin, et de voir ce qui allait se passer. Bien que je n'avais pas de doute à ce sujet.

Je revins à l'instant présent lorsque je sentis les doigts d'Edward se poser sur ma poitrine. Sa main, délicate et hésitante, caressa mon sein droit, tandis que l'autre partait en reconnaissance sur mon sein gauche. Sa bouche se joignit aux caresses, et je gémis sous ses lèvres chaudes. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux alors que sa bouche descendait sur mon ventre, traînant sur mes côtes pour finir sur mon nombril. Le désir se fit sentir dans mon bas-ventre, et je tirai sur les cheveux d'Edward pour qu'il remonte vers mon visage. Je l'embrassai passionnément, totalement désinhibée. Ma langue batailla avec la sienne tandis qu'il se pressait contre moi, sa poitrine contre la mienne, ses bras autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre ma cuisse, et je lâchai un autre gémissement à l'idée qu'il me désirait aussi. Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'à son jeans, et je déboutonnai celui-ci alors qu'Edward frémissait contre moi. Il m'aida à faire disparaître son vêtement, et je l'aidai lorsqu'il entreprit de m'enlever le mien.

Nous retirâmes les derniers vêtements qu'ils nous restaient, par la suite. Et je déglutis difficilement en apercevant Edward totalement nu. Sa main se posa sur son visage, ses doigts glissant derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer doucement à lui. Il m'embrassa longuement, son autre main voyageant entre nos deux corps dénudés, caressant mes cuisses. J'ouvris un peu plus ces dernières lorsqu'il pressa entre mes genoux. Edward se détacha de ma bouche lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma féminité, me laissant gémir ouvertement. Je le vis sourire contre mon visage, ses lèvres reprenant les miennes avec sensualité, pendant que ses doigts tournaient autour de mon point de plaisir, faisant grandir la bulle de désir dans mon bas ventre. Ne voulant pas le laisser en reste, j'osai entourer ma main autour de son sexe.

Edward gémit à mon contact, et cela m'encouragea à continuer. Il bougea sur moi, frottant mon corps du sien, me donnant mille et un frissons.

- Bella, lâcha-t-il dans un gémissement plaintif.

- Hmm ?

- J'en peux plus. Je crois que tu me rends fou.

Je souris à ses mots alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. Son genou se plaça entre mes cuisses, m'obligeant à écarter les jambes. Il caressa mon visage de sa main libre, et son autre main poussa gentiment mes doigts de sa virilité, prenant prise sur celle-ci pour la guider jusqu'à mon centre. Ses doigts fins cherchèrent la ride qui se formait entre mes sourcils lorsque je n'appréciais quelque chose, à défaut de pouvoir lire une quelconque objection dans mes yeux. _Une objection qu'il n'aurait pas trouvée, de toute façon._ Sa bouche trouva la mienne, et tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec sensualité, il me pénétra entièrement. Je me crispai en sentant le pincement de ma défloraison, et la douleur qui allait avec. Edward se figea complètement, écarquillant les yeux.

- T-Tu .. Bella, tu es.. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en supplie, soufflai-je malgré ma gorge douloureuse.

Mon amant, totalement pris au dépourvu, sembla chercher des yeux mes traits qu'il ne voyait pas. Je serrai mes bras autour du lui malgré la douleur encore présente, et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que des larmes roulaient de mes yeux.

- S'il te plaît, suppliai-je. Ne t'arrête pas.

J'eus envie de sangloter, mais je m'en empêchais. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, Edward retrouva mes lèvres, incroyablement doux. Je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur, désireuse qu'il ne brise pas notre bulle. Lentement, il consentit à bouger à nouveau. Ses hanches semblèrent danser contre les miennes dans une sensualité sans pareille, faisant disparaître la douleur. Edward continua de m'embrasser pendant que ses bras m'enserrer étroitement. Le plaisir se fit sentir par la suite, m'arrachant des gémissements éhontés. Mon amant fermait les yeux, à la fois perdu et concentré. Le visage même de l'abandon. Cela me fit grimper dans l'échelle du plaisir, les parois de mon ventre se resserrant petit à petit alors qu'Edward battait toujours en moi. Soudainement, m'attrapant par la taille, il nous releva, toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes et il m'embrassa passionnément en roulant des hanches en moi. Je gémis, totalement perdue dans les méandres du plaisir que cette position m'offrait. Edward me tenait tout contre lui, une main dans mon dos tandis que l'autre était perdue dans mes cheveux, maintenant mon visage près du sien. Sa bouche délaissa la mienne au profit de mon cou, puis de mes seins. Ses lèvres et sa langue trouvèrent chacun de mes mamelons, embrassant, léchant, mordillant chacun d'eux, rendant ma vision floutée par le désir. Il toucha un point particulièrement sensible lors d'un nouveau coup de rein, et je criai sous le plaisir. Edward nous fit rebasculer sur le sol, mon dos contre l'herbe, il ouvrit les yeux au même moment où je fermai les miens. Il se fit plus franc dans son déhanché, et je m'accrochai à ses épaules alors qu'il semblait se concentrer pour m'amener à ma libération. Il heurta mon point de plaisir à plusieurs reprises, prenant de la vitesse alors qu'il chuchotait à mon oreille.

- Jouis pour moi, Bella. J'ai besoin que tu jouisses pour moi..

Haletant, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Il accéléra davantage, si c'était possible, et je perdis pied lorsque sa main cajola mon sein. Le plaisir m'assaillit, implacable, et je m'abandonnai totalement. Je criai le prénom de mon amant, plus très consciente de ce qui m'entourait. Je sentis le front d'Edward se poser contre le mien alors qu'il se mouvait toujours vivement en moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vis son visage torturé par le plaisir, il gémit en fermant les yeux, poussant de nouveau en moi avant d'exploser lui aussi. Sa bouche s'entrechoqua à la mienne tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, m'embrassant fiévreusement dans son excès de plaisir. Ses hanches roulaient faiblement contre les miennes, et sa jouissance retomba peu à peu. Il s'arrêta petit à petit, son corps toujours collé au mien, nos respirations plus irrégulières l'une que l'autre. Je caressai tendrement son dos, désormais recouvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Edward se retira de moi, mais resta au dessus de mon corps. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il dirigea ses mains sur mon visage. Ses paumes se posèrent sur mes joues encore chaudes, et ses pouces essuyèrent sans aucune hésitation les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de mes paupières. Je vis le trouble passait dans les yeux mornes d'Edward, juste avant qu'il ne se baisse un peu, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser fut doux, délicat. Simple. _Magique._

[…]

Je me garai devant la maison d'Edward, celui-ci tournant la tête vers moi. Nous n'avions pas parlé, sur le chemin du retour. Sur les falaises, nous nous étions embrassé plusieurs minutes, avant de se rhabiller et de redescendre. J'avais regardé l'océan une dernière fois, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon, colorant le ciel et l'eau d'une couleur extraordinaire. Mon cœur s'était serré alors que la réalité s'était imposée à moi, et que mes poings s'étaient serrés à la sensation du vent faisant virevolter mes cheveux. C'était inévitable, presque logique. Parfaitement normal dans mon esprit.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, Bella ? Entendis-je.

Je revins sur terre et observai mon passager. Cette voiture était une voiture de location, la mienne n'ayant pas été retrouvée par les autorités.

- Te dire quoi ? Questionnai-je.

- Que tu étais vierge.

Je grimaçai légèrement. Ce n'était pas une accusation ni même un reproche, juste une interrogation qui stagnait dans son esprit.

- Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas permis d'aller plus loin, si je l'avait fait, avouai-je.

- Et ça aurait été normal. Une première fois se doit d'être magique.

- La mienne a été parfaite, contrai-je.

Il se tut à cette phrase, et je fus soucieuse de ses réactions.

- Cela fait si longtemps que tu étais avec Jared.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que rien n'est concret ?

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que tu te poses toutes ces questions ?

- Parce que j'aimerai comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si bien que tout à l'heure, si encline à le faire, si désireuse de sauter le pas.

- Mais..

- Tu es l'unique personne qui a réussi à me faire avoir envie de le faire. Tu es .. _spécial_, à mes yeux. Il n'y a rien à comprendre de plus..

Je m'arrêtai, quelque peu gênée par de tels aveux. Edward se tut, ses lunettes de nouveaux sur son nez, me cachant une bonne partie de ses expressions. Ces lunettes étaient extrêmement laides et me déplaisaient beaucoup. Cependant, ce n'était pas sur quoi il fallait que je me concentre à l'instant présent.

- Tu regrettes ? Demandai-je de but en blanc. Tu.. Tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

- Qu-Quoi ? Non. Bien que je voulais de toi.. Je voulais de toi depuis longtemps, même, mais.. Non, non, je ne regrette rien.. Bégaya Edward. E-Et toi, tu regrettes ?

Je considérai cette question très peu de temps, sûre de moi.

- Aucunement, répondis-je.

Edward soupira légèrement, quelque peu détendu, et je souris. Je fronçai cependant rapidement des sourcils, et me tournai vers la banquette arrière pour fouiller dans les affaires que j'y avais entassées. J'attrapai ma boîte à lunettes. J'ouvris celle-ci, y attrapai mes lunettes et enlevai celle d'Edward de sur son nez. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, et je ne pus résister à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres. Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne une seconde, et m'éloignai. Je dépliai mes lunettes, et les posai correctement sur chacune de ses oreilles.

- Celles-ci t'iront mieux, expliquai-je. Les autres sont laides, je suis désolée de te le dire. Celles-ci sont mieux.

- Bella..

- Ce sont des Wayfarer, de Ray Ban. Et aussi bizarres que cela puisse paraître.. Ce sont un model d'homme. Je n'aimais pas le model fille, c'était moche. Donc.. Elles sont parfaites pour toi.

Je m'éloignai de lui.

- Bella je ne peux pas..

- Si tu peux, d'ailleurs je vais jeter ces vieux trucs par la fenêtre. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient..  
- Si, je ..

Je jetai les lunettes par-dessus ma vitre ouverte, et nous entendîmes distinctement les verres se briser.

- Tu disais ?

- Apparemment rien qui n'a suscité ton attention, répondit-il.

Je souris, et il en fit de même.

- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer tout seul ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Dis-moi précisément où nous sommes, et je devrais me débrouiller.

- A environ trois pas, pour toi, de ta boîte aux lettres. La voiture de ta sœur est dans l'allée.

- Très bien..

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? M'enquis-je.

- Non, je t'en remercie, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller sans problème.

- Comme tu veux.

- Bien..

Il détacha sa ceinture.

- Merci de m'avoir reconduit.

- Merci pour cette semaine. Merci pour ton soutien et ta patience. Merci pour aujourd'hui, merci pour cette soirée. Merci pour tout, Edward.

Mon passager s'arrêta de bouger à mes paroles. Il resta immobile un instant supplémentaire, comme stoppé dans ses songes par mes mots, avant de s'avancer vers moi. Ses mains empaumèrent mon visage, et pour la seconde fois depuis que nous étions dans cette voiture, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, serein, et sensuel. Presque amoureux. Il se détacha de moi, sa main dans mes cheveux alors qu'il chuchotait.

- De rien, Bella Swan.

Je fis un petit sourire, et son index caressa mes lèvres. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de sortir de la voiture. Il ferma la portière derrière lui, s'abaissant jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa vitre.

- Et merci pour les lunettes, dit-il.

- Elles te rendent encore un peu plus beau, si c'est possible.

- Dans ce cas je m'estime heureux d'être aveugle, j'aurais eu trop envie de m'admirer devant le miroir, blagua-t-il.

Je ris légèrement, bien que totalement consciente qu'il ne prenait pas le compliment au sérieux.

- A plus tard, Bella.

- Fais attention à toi, Edward.

Il hocha la tête dans un léger sourire, et s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers chez lui, touchant la boîte aux lettres du bout des doigts au passage. Je vis Rosalie sortir sur le pallier, vêtue d'un short de coton gris et d'un débardeur blanc, ses cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules dorées par le soleil. Elle me regarda depuis le pas de sa porte, me souriant légèrement malgré tout et je lui fis un petit signe de la main. Son regard pesa sur moi, lourd et en même temps reconnaissant. Bien consciente de mes intentions. Elle se détourna cependant de moi, et posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, lui disant quelque chose qui me fut inaudible, avant de rentrer à sa suite en fermant la porte derrière eux. Je mis le contact et démarrai. Je rentrai à la maison de Seabrook de mes grands parents, et lorsque je fermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi, je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser sous la peine.

_Sous le poids de la réalité._

Cette grande villa était désormais vide de toute joie de vivre, de toute personne souriante. Je passai dans le salon, évitant de poser les yeux sur quelque chose qui aurait pu me faire fondre en larmes, comme il avait été si facile de le faire durant ces derniers jours. Mon bonheur ressenti un peu plus tôt grâce à Edward avait vite disparu dans cette maison emplie du fantôme de ma vie d'avant. De ma vie heureuse. De ma vie où mes grands parents étaient encore là, où Charlie était présent, et où Emmett vivait. Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux à la pensée de mon frère, tandis que j'arrivais devant la porte de sa chambre. J'ouvris celle-ci, apercevant le lit défait alors que mon ordinateur était près de l'oreiller, de même que mon téléphone portable. J'avais dormi ici toute la semaine, ne sachant pas réellement où aller dormir si ce n'était dans sa chambre. Il était un peu plus présent, ici. Je retirai mes chaussures, attrapant sa veste grise, avant de m'enterrer sous les couvertures. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mais je n'y fis pas attention. _Tout ça n'était devenu qu'une douloureuse normalité. _J'appuyai ma tête sur l'oreiller sur lequel dormait encore mon grand frère dix jours auparavant, respirant son odeur. Celle-ci disparaissait peu à peu, affectée par la mienne. Je fronçai les sourcils en sachant que ce n'était pas grave, que ça importait peu. Que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, de toute façon, quoi que je fasse. J'attrapai mon mobile, et ouvris le seul SMS que j'avais reçu. Celui de Jasper, un gars pas très net que j'avais recontacté trois jours auparavant.

« _**Ce soir, à 01h15 »**_

C'était donc ça. Scellé. Prévu et se concrétisant.

Je ne sus pas comment réagir face à cette constatation, comment me sentir. Je devais probablement me sentir bien, car aucune douleur particulière ne vint s'ajouter à celle qui animait déjà ma poitrine.

Il était 21h30, et je décidai d'appeler Monsieur Steevenson, bien consciente qu'il était tard pour un appel de ma part, mais je m'en contrefichais.

- _Monsieur Steevenson à l'appareil, je vous écoute_ ? Décrocha-t-il.

- John ? C'est Isabella. Isabella Swan.

- _Oh, Miss Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous à une heure telle que celle-ci ?_

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que les papiers aient été faits, et officialisés. Je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus apte à répondre à cette question.

- _En effet. Les papiers ont été faxés hier, je me suis arrangé pour que ce soit pris en urgence, comme vous me l'avez demandé, et normalement, tout devait être officialisé cette nuit, à minuit. _

- Vous êtes certain de ça ?

-_ Absolument, j'ai eu la confirmation tout à l'heure. Vos demandes ont toutes été prises en compte, et tout a été officialisé, il faut juste attendre minuit. _

- Très bien..

Je cliquai sur deux ou trois boutons de mon ordinateur, que j'avais ouvert et allumé au cours de la conversation.

- Dans ce cas, John, vous trouverez un virement de ma part sur votre compte dans une heure. Je vous remercie pour votre rapidité, et votre efficacité.

_- Votre grand père était quelqu'un que je respectais beaucoup, Miss Swan. Cela m'a parut tout à fait normal d'accéder à vos requêtes dans les plus brefs délais. _

- Sachez qu'il vous estimait beaucoup également, John.

L'ami de mon grand père garda le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et je repris.

- Je vous laisse. Excusez moi pour cet appel tardif, et encore une fois.. Merci pour tout.

_- Miss Swan.. Vous devriez peut-être reconsidérer vos options, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit.. _

- C'est déjà tout réfléchi, ne perdez pas votre temps, souris-je tristement. Mais merci d'essayer.

- _Je suis désolé.. _

- Pas autant que moi. Prenez soin de vous, John. Vous saluerez Mathilda pour moi.

_- Je n'y manquerai pas. _

- Prenez soin de vous. Et puis soyez heureux..

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, et raccrochai sans attendre. J'essuyai les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux, et posai le téléphone un peu plus loin, mon ordinateur toujours sur les genoux. Je m'appuyai un peu mieux sur la tête de lit, observant ma page internet. Je tapai quelques mots dans la barre de recherches, juste pour être sûre de tout avoir compris comme il le fallait. Je lus de nouveaux les plusieurs pages sur lesquelles je m'étais documentée, y cherchai quelque chose que je n'avais pas déjà saisi. Il semblait que tout se passait comme je l'avais compris, et c'était tant mieux. Je soupirai légèrement en fermant mon ordinateur portable. Je m'enfonçai dans le lit de mon frère, des pensées plein la tête. Mes bras cherchèrent la couverture et je la remontai sur mes épaules.

- Tu me manques, Emmett, soufflai-je. Tu me manques tellement.. Je suis désolée.

Je fermai les yeux contre l'oreiller de mon aîné, pleurant silencieusement. Le trou béant au creux de mon être se rouvrant de manière douloureuse. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, et pourtant il me manquait comme jamais personne ne m'avait manqué. Détruite, voilà ce que j'étais. Et cela ne faisait que quelques jours. _Comment pourrai-je soutenir cette douleur le temps de toute une vie ? _

[…]

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, me laissant apercevoir Rosalie. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle en jetant un dernier œil prudent dans la maison.

- Il ne dort pas ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Si, mais il a le sommeil très léger. Ne restons pas là, viens..

Elle me prit par le coude avec douceur, nous emmenant à l'arrière de la maison, sur la plage. Je souris en apercevant la pleine lune se reflétait sur l'océan désormais obscurcit par la nuit. Il était une heure du matin, et j'étais passée en coup de vent chez la sœur d'Edward, afin de lui remettre les derniers papiers.

- Tiens, voilà tout ce dont tu auras besoin au cours de ces prochains jours, lui dis-je en lui donnant les dits papiers. Ce qui est dans l'enveloppe de kraft est tout ce que tu devras donner à John Steevenson, il te contactera bientôt. En ce qui me concerne moi, et ce dont tu auras besoin, tout est là, dans cette enveloppe blanche. Je suis allée voir l'ambulancier en service ce soir, tout est réglé. Toutes les cartes dont tu auras besoin sont dans l'enveloppe fermée, et ..

Je lui donnai la dernière enveloppe blanche où était inscrit le prénom d'Edward.

- Ca c'est pour ton frère. Si tu pouvais lui donner, après..

Rosalie me regarda, et il ne fut pas difficile d'apercevoir la tristesse dans ses yeux, et ce malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

- Je t'ai envoyé une seconde lettre par mail, juste au cas où ça ne .. fonctionnait pas, si tu pouvais la retranscrire en braille. Je sais qu'il y a des logiciels spéciaux pour ça, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en télécharger un digne de ce nom, et puis je n'ai pas l'imprimante adaptée.. Je te serai reconnaissante, réellement. Tu peux la lire, il n'y a plus rien qui me fera rougir, à présent.

Je souris.

- Cependant, je pense qu'Edward n'aime pas qu'on lise son courrier personnel. Donc.. Si ça vient à ne pas marcher, donne lui la lettre en braille.

Je m'arrêtai et Rosalie me fixait toujours, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais je l'en empêchai en continuant mon petit briefing. Pas réellement sûre de pouvoir le faire si ma gorge venait à se serrer de nouveau.

- Tu n'auras aucun frais à prévoir, pour moi. J'ai fait toutes les démarches nécessaires, et en ce qui concerne l'enveloppe de kraft.. Tous ces papiers sont officiels depuis presque une heure. Tout est en ordre, Rosalie.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça, Bella ? I-Il y a tellement..

Elle eut du mal à parler, et je compris que la peine prenait possession d'elle également. Rosalie était une personne foncièrement bonne, et elle le prouvait encore aujourd'hui.

- D'autres options, finit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que celle-ci soit la meilleure.

- Rosalie.. Je sais que ça peut paraître.. irréfléchi, et extrémiste, mais.. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mon point de vue.. C'est tellement logique pour moi.

- Ca ne t'apaisera pas. Ou si, ça le fera, mais pendant un seul instant. Après ce sera pareil..

- Je n'ai besoin que d'un instant. Rien de plus..

La grande blonde se tut, remettant difficilement une mèche que son chignon avait laissé s'échapper derrière son oreille, et je dis pour la convaincre.

- Si tu étais à ma place.. Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? N'aurais-tu pas considérer cette option ?

Elle posa les yeux sur moi, le regard plein de larmes en comprenant visiblement là où je voulais en venir. Alors, à cet instant, elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle me serra contre elle avec cette fibre maternelle qui l'avait toujours habitée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Bella.. J'aurais voulu que ce soit différent.

- Non, mais j'espère que ce sera différent, pour vous, désormais.

- M-Merci pour tout. Vraiment. Merci pour lui.

Je souris, les larmes roulant sur mon visage de nouveau, et je rendis son étreinte à la sœur d'Edward. Nous restâmes comme ça un instant. Ce fut un instant serein, tendre, presque libérateur. Mais je n'étais pas toute à fait libérée. _Pas encore.. _

Je quittai Rosalie après ça, reprenant la route vers la périphérie de la ville, et arrivai à l'heure à mon rendez vous. Pas très loin, encore sur sa moto, Jasper m'attendait. Il ne descendit pas de l'engin lorsque je me garai sur le bas côté, je le rejoignis et il me fit un léger sourire lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Ca va ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Presque, souris-je doucement. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

Je regardai Jasper. Je le connaissais depuis deux ans ou trois, nous avions partagé une année de lycée ensemble, juste avant qu'il ne se fasse virer pour multiples bagarres. Il avait toujours été très protecteur avec moi, mais aussi très conscient que j'étais seule, lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des décisions. Nous avions quelque peu perdu contact, mais je l'avais appelé trois jours auparavant. Il était la seule personne de ma connaissance qui pouvait m'aider.

- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? Interrogeai-je alors qu'il me fixait toujours.

- Bien sûr.

Il sortit de son sac à dos noir l'objet qu'il me manquait, et me le désigna.

- Il est léger, et silencieux. Tu n'auras pas besoin de le recharger. J'en ai compté cinq, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Quatre d'entre eux sont éveillés, ils sont dans le salon. Ils jouent à la XBOX. Il y en a un qui dans une des chambres, celle qui sera sur ta gauche une fois sortie du salon, il est en train de dormir. C'est de celui là dont tu devras te méfier. Il faut que tu sois rapide.

J'attrapai l'arme qu'il avait dans la main, et la pris avec aisance. Légère, en effet.

- Et l'autre ? Questionnai-je.

- Le voici, assura-t-il en le sortant de son sac. Il n'y a que cinq balles, ce sera suffisant ?

- Amplement.

Je me saisis de la seconde arme, et la glissai dans mon dos, entre mon jeans et mon débardeur. Je passai la grande veste de mon frère dessus, n'ayant pas voulu la lâcher.

- Tu as vu ma voiture ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dedans. Un CD brisé, mais rien de plus.

- Je ne laisse que très rarement mais affaires dans la Shelby, appris-je. Quel CD, tu sais ?

- Celui de _**Bobby McFerrin.**_

Je souris légèrement, un pincement douloureux sur mon cœur.

- Emmett aimait beaucoup _Don't Worry Be Happy_.

- Je sais.

Jasper me fit un petit sourire, ce qui n'empêcha pas ses yeux de refléter une certaine tristesse. Cela me toucha malgré les circonstances.

- Merci pour tout, Jazz.

- Bella, je ..

Je le pris dans mes bras après avoir brièvement posé l'arme sur le sol, et il se tut. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur ma taille, et il fourra son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Isabella Swan.

Je souris contre son épaule.

- Je vise à vous plaire, mon cher.

Jasper caressa ma joue avec une tendresse qui m'était réservée, et plaqua ses lèvres sur mon front en une caresse sereine.

- Tu vas être contacté dans quelques jours, si tout se passe bien. J'ai également mis ton nom sur la liste, avouai-je. J'espère que ça te servira.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que tu as été mon seul véritable ami, au cours de ces trois dernières années. Et pour te remercier pour tout ça, fis-je en désignant l'UMP45 que je reprenais de sur le sol.

- Bella..

- Jazz, laisse tomber. S'il te plaît. Juste.. Merci.

Je m'éloignai de lui, remontant mes manches.

- Je reste là, au cas où quelque chose se passe mal.

- Ca finira mal.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tout se passe comme tu l'as prévu.

- Jazz.. Va-t-en. Sérieusement. Ca ne sert à rien que tu restes ici. Pars.

- Mais..

- Jasper.

Il me regarda, blessé, et je me fis violence pour ne pas le prendre encore une fois dans mes bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes un quelconque risque, d'accord ?

- Je sais..

- Merci, soufflai-je. Allez.. Va-t-en. Et tâche de faire attention à toi sur le chemin du retour. Tu passeras le bonjour à Alice, pour moi ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, pour toi..

- Je vois. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit.. Soyez heureux, Jasper.

Mon ami hocha la tête, et je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Allez.. Va, murmurai-je.

Il attrapa ma main, se trouvant toujours dans ses cheveux, et embrassa le creux de ma paume. Je sentis ses larmes sur ma peau, alors qu'il me lâchait prudemment. Il remit son casque sans un mot, ni un regard pour moi, et s'en alla sur sa puissante moto. Je le regardai partir, mordant ma langue pour ne pas sangloter aussi. Je me ressaisis rapidement, traversant la rue sans attendre. Au fil de mes pas, je sentis la tristesse me quitter, comme si elle restait sur l'autre trottoir, me laissant prendre pleinement possession de mes moyens.

J'étais déterminée.

J'étais en colère.

J'étais même habitée par une haine sans limite envers ces gens.

Envers ces Quileutes.

Envers les tueurs de mon frère.

Envers ceux que la justice corrompue ne voulait punir.

J'ouvris la porte de leur maison, déverrouillée un peu plus tôt par Jasper. Je fis mon chemin vers le salon, silencieusement, écoutant attentivement leurs rires tonitruant devant un jeu vidéo débile. Je serrai un peu plus l'arme de ma main droite, me mettant en position de tire, comme me l'avait appris Charlie. Dans le recoin du couloir, je pus apercevoir la télé, et le coin du canapé. Je pris une grande inspiration, laissant la rage animer chaque infime particule de mon corps. Faire bouillir tout mon être d'une haine sans nom. Je me souvenais d'une phrase que disait souvent mon grand père : « _Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre._ »

Aujourd'hui, j'étais en deuil, et ce quelqu'un, c'était moi.

Dans un mouvement habile, je sortis du couloir, alors que déjà mes doigts pressaient la gâchette qui allait sceller leur destin. _Et le mien, par la même occasion. _

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Edward

**( **_Six mois plus tard_.. **)**

**( **Musique de fond ; _Be still _ de _**The Fray**_. **)**

« _Edward, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre de toi-même aujourd'hui.. Sache que je suis heureuse, très heureuse même, que tu le fasses. Ma mort aura été utile, pour ta vie à toi. Et je crois que c'est la plus grande réussite que je peux tirer de mes dix huit années de vie. Je suis désolée d'en être arrivée à là. Je ne sais pas si tout va se passer comme je l'ai prévu.. A l'heure où je t'écris, je me prépare mentalement à aller voir ta sœur, la gorge nouée dans la chambre d'Emmett. Le seul truc qui empêche mes larmes de couler tandis que je t'écris ces mots, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste à l'idée de te quitter. J'ai su que ma vie allait prendre fin au moment même où le cœur de mon frère s'est arrêté, et pourtant.. La dernière semaine de mon existence a été la plus horrible et la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vécue, et ce sentiment m'est douloureux. Horrible car je n'arrive plus à respirer sans avoir mal de la mort de mon aîné, magnifique parce que c'est dans tes bras que je trouve l'oxygène dont j'ai besoin.. Tu as été là à chaque instant, à chaque seconde où j'ai cru que j'allais tomber pour de bon. Tu étais là tout au long de ces jours pénibles et déchirants. Tu sais.. J'ai cru connaître la douleur au cours de ma vie, réellement. J'ai un certain vécu, dans la perte des êtres qui me sont chers.. Avec ma mère d'abord, puis mon père et ensuite mes grands parents.. Sans oublier la manière dont Emmett s'est terré dans le silence, et la façon dont il est resté enfant.. Mais le perdre réellement, l'entendre me dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir été là, et de ne pas pouvoir l'être à l'avenir est ce qui m'a le plus fait mal, sans aucun doute. Il faut que tu saches que mon frère a toujours tout représenté, pour moi. Avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans son monde, il était le seul qui me protégeait. Après que notre mère soit morte, il a continué de le faire, même s'il était trop innocent pour la dureté du monde qui évoluait autour de nous. Emmett n'a jamais changé, avec moi. Il a toujours été un repère immobile dans le temps, implacable, presque indestructible.. Or, il ne l'était pas. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, par rapport à sa mort.. Si je n'avais pas été jusqu'au lycée pour dire au revoir à ce stupide Jared. Si je ne lui avais pas dit de rester dans la voiture.. Je sais que c'est à cause de ça. Du fait que j'ai insisté pour qu'il ne bouge pas du véhicule. Il m'a écoutée jusqu'au bout, et ça lui a coûté la vie. Comment puis-je survivre avec une culpabilité telle que celle-ci sur la conscience ? Je ne peux pas. Mais j'ai voulu faire les choses comme il se devait. D'ici ce soir, j'aurai supprimé cinq vies. J'aurai tué cinq garçons par vengeance. Je ne sais pas lequel a fait ça à mon frère, lequel a voulu me voler ma voiture et lui a tiré dessus. Alors je les tuerai tous. Et le pire dans tout ça.. C'est que j'attends ce moment depuis des jours. La rage s'associe si bien à la douleur. C'en est déroutant. _

_Emmett est décédé dans le même état d'esprit que ma mère. Et malgré les douze ans entre ces deux morts, mon frère a agi de la même façon, il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux, comme il l'avait fait pour me préserver lors de la mort de notre mère. En tuant ces cinq garçons, je vengerai la mort de ma mère également. Par question de principe. A cause de stupides voleurs de voitures, deux membres de ma famille ont perdu la vie. Je ne peux pas endurer cette constatation. Il faut que j'agisse. Je vais les tuer, ça j'en suis sûre. Quand bien même j'échouerais à cette tâche, j'ai pris certaines dispositions pour que quelqu'un s'en occupe pour moi, juste au cas où. J'ai pris plusieurs décisions, cette semaine, lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Rester dans le lit de mon frère, dans cette grande maison luxueuse et vide m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça, pour mourir. Toute ma famille s'éteindra en même temps que moi, Edward, je suis l'unique héritière de la fortune familiale. J'ai énormément d'argent, et je ne vais plus en avoir besoin très longtemps. J'ai pris, encore une fois, certaines dispositions pour arranger la vie de ceux qui me sont chers. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de Jasper Hale, il est celui à qui je donnerai une partie de mon argent. Il a été mon seul véritable ami, au cours de ma courte vie. Et c'est lui qui va m'aider à accomplir ce que j'ai en tête. J'ai aussi donné de l'argent à celui qui a permis l'officialisation si rapide de tous les papiers que je vais remettre à ta sœur ce soir. Mon grand père estimait beaucoup son ami, le notaire John Steevenson, et je me dois de le remercier aussi. _

_Après avoir fait le compte, et préparé ton intervention.. Il reste tout l'argent que je donne, que je vous donne, à ta sœur et toi. Tu as été le seul à être présent cette dernière semaine, à faire de ces jours horribles quelque chose de vivable. Je te dois beaucoup. Je te dois tellement, même. Je veux que tu saches que tout ce que j'ai pu te dire était vrai, que tout ce que j'ai pu faire a été désiré. Et je pense notamment à ce qui s'est passé ce soir sur la falaise. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi toi.. _

_Et bien parce que tu as toujours été spécial, à mes yeux, Edward. Depuis que nous sommes tout petits, tu as su susciter des sensations, des sentiments, en moi que personne n'a animé avec la même intensité que la tienne. Tu étais un peu le prince charmant de mes propres contes, de mon imagination à moi. C'est stupide vu ainsi.. Mais j'ai toujours aimé penser que tu étais l'homme parfait. Et je n'ai, à ce jour, rien trouvé pour me désillusionner. Je sais à quoi tu penses.. Ta cécité. Ta cécité a fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, Edward. Cette épreuve a fait de toi quelque de fort, et endurant. Assez fort et bon pour être présent à mes côtés cette dernière semaine. Assez doué pour sécher mes larmes, et même me faire sentir heureuse l'espace d'une soirée. Ton cœur est foncièrement bon, et il a su chuchoté à l'oreille du mien. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, Edward. _

_Tu te souviens des paroles que nous avons échangées à propos de tes regrets concernant ton ancienne vie ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu regrettais ne pas voir le visage de ta sœur, ou bien même le couché de soleil.. Bien que je n'ais eu aucun doute auparavant, ça n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Que je prenais la bonne décision. Cette greffe.. Cette opération que tu vas subir.. Que tu as déjà subi si tu arrives à lire cette lettre est la meilleure chose que je pouvais espérer pour toi. Je me suis arrangée avant-hier avec le directeur de l'hôpital de Columbia. Ils ne peuvent qu'opérer qu'un œil à la fois, normalement. Mais avec un chiffre assez apetissant, j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'appeler les meilleurs chirurgiens ophtalmologistes du pays, pour qu'ils t'opèrent, les deux yeux en même temps. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire, de toute façon. Alors je suis heureuse que ça ait marché. Tu verras.. Mes cornées ne sont pas parfaites.. Mais elles t'iront très bien, j'en suis sûre. Je suis très heureuse que tes belles iris vertes soient visibles de nouveau. J'espère que la vue ne te déçoit pas. Retourne sur le haut des falaises pour moi, et jettes-y mes cendres. Cet endroit est spécial, pour moi. _

_Regarde ta sœur droit dans les yeux, et remercie la de ma part. Elle a réellement aidé. Elle a tout fait pour te redonner la vue, elle aussi, et crois moi.. Aucun amour n'égalera celui que ta sœur éprouve pour toi. Je parle d'expérience. N'en veux pas à Rose de ne rien t'avoir dit à mon sujet.. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire, de toute façon. Je me suis juste assurée que mes cornées te reviennent à toi, et uniquement à toi. Je sais que tu apprécieras le fait de voir le monde à sa juste valeur, contrairement à moi. J'ai voulu te donner, en quelque sorte, cette seconde chance.. J'ai voulu effacé tes regrets, Edward, et ta peine quand tu parles de ta cécité. Bon sang, comme j'aimerai voir tes yeux à l'heure qu'il est. Tu dois être encore plus magnifique.. Et ne me contredis pas, je sais ce que je dis. Si tu ne crois pas, j'espère que te voir à travers une partie de mes yeux te permettra de prendre en compte mon avis. Tu étais le plus beau pour moi.. _

_Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais.. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments, pour toi, depuis que nous étions tout petits. Tu as toujours été si gentil avec moi, en toutes circonstances. Protecteur également. Tu étais mon prince charmant, tu étais spécial. C'est pour ça que j'ai désiré faire l'amour avec toi sur cette falaise. Car oui, ce n'était pas une simple coucherie de mon point de vue.. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi, car je t'ai toujours aimé. Ces mots me coûtent car ils ont comme un goût amer. C'est ça, voilà.. De l'amertume. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su plus tôt que tu étais celui que je voulais. Toi et pas un autre. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point tu étais spécial, à mes yeux. Mais enfin.. A défaut de t'avoir donné mon cœur, je te donne mes cornées rétiniennes. J'espère que tu verras la vie avec toute la sérénité et la sagesse dont tu as toujours fait preuve. Pour ma part, sache que.. Je serai toujours là, Edward. Invisible, mais présente. _

_Ma grand-mère disait souvent que lorsque les gens meurent, ils se manifestent par le vent. D'une simple brise à une bourrasque surprenante, selon les humeurs et les personnalités. J'ai grandi avec cette idée, appréciant le vent sur ma peau lors de la perte de ma mère, puis plus récemment avec celle de mon frère. Quand tu seras sur la falaise, et que tu sentiras le vent chaud sur ta joue.. Ce sera moi. Je caresserai à nouveau ta joue si douce, celle qui faisait s'embraser mes doigts de manière délicieuse. Je serai tout autour de toi, te prendrai dans mes bras pour que tu saches que je suis là, et que je le serai toujours. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Edward, et je ne le ferai jamais. Car toi tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée. Jamais. _

_Sois heureux, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Souris à la vie avec la même tendresse que tu m'as souris au cours de mon existence, et je suis sûre que la vie te sourira en retour. Ne te laisse pas aller à déprimer pour quelle que raison que ce soit, et surtout pas pour moi. Voyage, vis, ris et vois. Vois avec ce regard neuf, vois des choses que je n'ai pas su apprécier à leur juste valeur. A travers ce qui est devenu tes yeux, ainsi.. Moi aussi je pourrai voir le verre à moitié plein. Mon frère aimait chanter cette chanson ; Don't Worry, Be Happy. Je sais que tu la connais. Chantonne la à chaque fois que quelque chose n'ira pas. Prends soin de toi, Edward. De toi et de ta sœur. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. _

_N'oublie pas ; Je serai toujours là. Pour toujours et à jamais. Car je t'aime. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. _

_Pour toujours, et à jamais, _

_Bella._

Je relevai mes yeux, mouillés par les larmes, de sur la lettre. J'effaçai les perles salées, encore une fois chamboulé par cette lettre de Bella. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'horizon, observant le ciel rougit par le soleil fatigué. Ce dernier se couchait sur l'Océan Atlantique. _Et je voyais tout ça.._

Isabella m'avait fait don de ses deux cornées rétiniennes, et j'avais été opéré sans même savoir de qui ça venait. Rosalie m'avait emmené à l'hôpital le lendemain de ma soirée avec Bella, celle-ci ne répondant pas à mes appels. Ma sœur s'était mise d'accord avec ses confrères pour assister à mon opération sans pour autant y participer, juste pour être sûre que tout se déroulerait bien. Je n'avais su qu'après, que le don que j'avais reçu venait de Bella. Rosalie m'avait expliqué, à mon réveil. Elle m'avait expliqué le multiple homicide dans le quartier des Quileutes, et le responsable qui s'était tué par la suite. Pour ne pas abîmer ses yeux, qui deviendraient les miens, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, Bella s'était mis deux balles au niveau de la cage thoracique, une dans le poumon, l'autre tout près du cœur, et s'était laissée mourir.

Elle avait tué les cinq Quileutes, et s'était donné la mort juste après. Rosalie m'avait expliqué que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et rien d'autre. Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les ambulances, et notamment l'ambulancier qu'elle avait payé pour que son corps, ou au moins ses yeux, soient gardés intacts pour moi.

J'avais très mal réagi. Le chagrin prenant part de moi avec une intensité sans précédent, il m'avait été très difficile de tenir debout. J'avais commencé à faire un rejet de greffe, mais ça avait très vite été rattrapé. C'était plus à cause du choc psychologique qu'autre chose, les médecins le savaient. J'étais resté terré des jours dans le noir des plus total, mes yeux cachés par des bandes, afin que ma greffe fonctionne correctement. Je m'étais senti plus seul que jamais. Ma sœur était là, bien sûr, mais ce n'était étrangement pas suffisant. J'avais pendant longtemps perdu contact avec Bella, à cause de ma cécité, mais l'avoir soutenue pendant cette semaine m'avait juste rappelé à quel point elle était importante pour mes yeux morts. _A quel point je l'aimais._

Et ça, ça c'était douloureux.

Les jours qui succédèrent à la mort de Bella furent pénibles. Non seulement elle m'avait donné ses yeux, mais elle nous avait aussi donné tout ce qu'elle possédait. Toutes les maisons qui appartenaient à sa famille, tous les trésors et autres actions familiales. Tout son argent. Soit un peu plus de cent millions de dollar. Les Swan avaient toujours été une famille puissante mais très fermée, très normale en fait. Ils n'étaient pas extravagants, et le grand père de Bella, le patriarche, le fondateur de cette fortune, avait gardé la tête sur les épaules malgré sa richesse affreusement grandissante. Comme le disait la lettre de Bella, elle était la dernière héritière de sa famille, et elle nous avait tout, ou presque, donné. Jasper avait acquit de son côté plusieurs millions de dollars, et Bella avait été généreuse avec le notaire Steevenson. Mon suivi médical avait été renforcé, j'étais désormais le patient des meilleurs ophtalmologistes du pays, pour ne pas dire du monde. Ma vue était revenue petit à petit, au fil des mois. Aujourd'hui, je voyais parfaitement bien. _Mais je ne pouvais apercevoir le seul visage que j'aurais voulu fixer des heures durant. _Isabella Swan n'était plus. Elle s'était donné la mort à 18 ans, après une vie difficile. Elle nous avait fait don de tout ce qu'elle possédait, et m'avait permis de revoir.

_Permis de voir un monde où elle n'existait plus. _

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et entendis dans un murmure.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, je.. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, soufflai-je.

Ma voix avait été rendue rauque par la douleur. Il m'était difficile de me rendre à l'évidence.. _Je ne pouvais plus repousser ceci. _

- Je suis là, assura doucement Rosalie.

_Et elle l'avait toujours été. _Depuis l'aube de ma vie, ma sœur avait toujours été présente pour moi. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit pour Bella, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place, et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas.. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre la volonté vengeresse d'Isabella Swan. Je le savais.

Je rangeai la lettre dans ma poche arrière de jeans, après l'avoir soigneusement repliée, et m'accroupis afin d'attraper l'urne. Bella aussi avait été là, durant ces six derniers mois. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je devais la laisser s'en aller. _La laisser apprendre à voler, elle aussi_.

J'ouvris le couvercle de l'urne, et le laissai tomber dans l'océan. Je respirai profondément, les larmes affluant à mes yeux. Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. C'était pour Bella. Il fallait que je le fasse.

Doucement alors, je retournai l'urne qui contenait les cendres de ma belle. Celles-ci se dispersèrent rapidement, emportées par le vent, et je lâchai le pot une fois qu'il fut vidé. _Nous y étions.. _Bella venait de me quitter, totalement. Une larme roula sur ma joue, et je sentis ma sœur entourer ma taille de ses bras. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à elle aussi. _Isabella avait fait beaucoup pour chacun de nous deux. _

Le vent caressa ma joue, réchauffant ma peau avec une douceur qui ne m'était pas tout à fait inconnue.

« _Quand tu seras sur la falaise, et que tu sentiras le vent chaud sur ta joue.. Ce sera moi. Je caresserai à nouveau ta joue si douce, celle qui faisait s'embraser mes doigts de manière délicieuse. Je serai tout autour de toi, te prendrai dans mes bras pour que tu saches que je suis là, et que je le serai toujours »_

Je souris à cette idée, le vent toujours sur ma peau. Je clignai des yeux, faisant tomber mes larmes alors que ma gorge se faisait douloureuse. J'observai le couché de soleil sur l'océan. _C'était à travers les yeux d'Isabella que je voyais ça._ C'était grâce à elle que je pouvais le faire. Elle m'avait tellement donné.

- Tu crois que c'est moi qui ne t'ai jamais abandonné, mais c'est l'inverse, dis-je tout haut. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée non plus.. Tu étais toujours dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur afin de l'obliger à battre, à battre pour toi. J'étais fou amoureux de toi, Isabella. Depuis la première fois que tu m'as adressé la parole sur la plage, quand on avait sept ans. Je t'ai aimé comme un fou, et je le fais encore aujourd'hui. Mon cœur est bon parce qu'il t'appartenait. Il était à toi.. Et il le sera toujours.

Je fermai les yeux, serrant un peu plus ma sœur contre moi malgré la douleur sourde de ma poitrine. Le vent se fit sentir sur ma peau, m'enveloppant de ses bras chauds. Je pus presque entendre distinctement la voix de ma belle lorsque ses paroles me revinrent en tête.

_« N'oublie pas ; Je serai toujours là. Pour toujours et à jamais.__»_

* * *

_**& Voilà. **  
_

_**J'espère n'avoir déçu personne. **_

_**Je l'imaginais un peu mieux que ça, mais j'ai eu du mal à retranscrire tout ce que j'aurais voulu. **_

_**J'ose espérer que ça vous a tout de même plu. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et je vous répondrai à tous. & Pour mes lectrices, je posterai bientôt sur LCLH, encore un tout petit peu de patience. :)**_

_**Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, je pense que mon texte parle pour moi. Si je devais ajouter quelque chose.. **_

_**Je dirais sûrement qu'on ne prend jamais le temps d'apprécier les choses qui nous entourent à leur juste valeur, et que je trouve ça malheureux. On sait mais on fait, comme je dis souvent. Alors, juste une fois de temps en temps, n'oubliez pas de vous arrêter de penser, et d'apprécier votre vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Rien ne dure éternellement, pas même nos peines. Tâchons de ne pas l'oublier, même si ça paraît souvent difficile. **_

_**Et puis, pour faire simple.. **_

_**Don't Worry, Be Happy. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux. **_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
